This invention relates generally to household appliances, and more particularly, to appliance control systems.
Modern household appliances often include a large number of components and features that enhance performance and convenience of the appliance. Managing these appliance components and features from an energy consumption perspective is a growing concern to manufacturers that must meet applicable energy consumption requirements and criteria.
Modem refrigerators, for example, typically include a compressor, an evaporator, and a condenser in a closed refrigeration circuit, and a number of fans and dampers that facilitate the refrigeration circuit and direct cooled air into refrigeration compartments. Collectively, these components perform the basic essential cooling functions of the refrigerator. Additionally, refrigerators typically include a number of auxiliary and peripheral devices, including auxiliary fans, icemakers, dispensing devices for ice and water, and defrost units that perform ancillary functions beyond the basic cooling requirements of the refrigerator. In some refrigerators, separate temperature controlled storage compartments or drawers include fans, dampers, and controls for quick chilling or long term storage at temperatures independent of the main refrigeration compartments. Still further, a plurality of lighting components, displays, and audio indicators may be associated with the foregoing basic or ancillary features and components. Conventionally, the consumer has no control over the energy performance of these and other components of the refrigerator.
In one aspect, a method for operating an appliance in an energy conservation mode is provided. The appliance includes a number of peripheral devices and auxiliary components ancillary to main operation of the appliance, and the method comprises reducing power to at least some of the peripheral devices and auxiliary components in an energy conservation mode corresponding to an appliance set point, thereby reducing energy consumption by the peripheral devices and auxiliary components.
In another aspect, a method for operating a refrigerator in an energy conservation mode is provided. The refrigerator includes at least one refrigeration compartment and a sealed system for forcing cold air therethrough, and a number of peripheral devices and auxiliary components. The method comprises operating the sealed system at normal temperature setting in a normal mode of operation, and disabling at least one of the peripheral devices and auxiliary components at a predetermined temperature setting corresponding to an energy conservation mode, thereby preventing the disabled peripheral device and auxiliary component from consuming energy.
In another aspect, a method for controlling a refrigerator is provided. The refrigerator includes at least one refrigeration compartment and a sealed system for forcing cold air therethrough. The refrigerator further includes a number of peripheral devices and auxiliary components, and the refrigerator is operable at a number of temperature settings through a controller. The method comprises accepting a target temperature set point for the at least one refrigeration compartment; operating the sealed system in normal operation according to the accepted setting; when a designated low energy mode setting is accepted, suspending operation of at least one of the peripheral devices and auxiliary components, thereby preventing the disabled peripheral device and auxiliary component from consuming energy; and operating the peripheral devices and auxiliary components on demand when the accepted setting is other than the designated setting.
In another aspect, a controller for an appliance including a number of peripheral devices and auxiliary components ancillary to main operation of the appliance, is provided. The controller is configured to be operatively coupled to each of said peripheral devices and auxiliary components, and the controller is configured to operate said peripheral devices and auxiliary components in a normal mode of operation corresponding to a normal set point for the appliance, and to alter operation of said peripheral devices and auxiliary components when a low energy mode is activated through selection of a predetermined setpoint.
In another aspect, a controller for a refrigerator including at least one refrigeration compartment, a sealed system for cooling the at least one compartment, and a number of peripheral devices and auxiliary components ancillary to cooling functions of the refrigerator is provided. The controller is configured to be operatively coupled the sealed system and to each of the peripheral devices and auxiliary components. The controller is configured to operate said sealed system, peripheral devices, and auxiliary components in a normal mode of operation according to user preferences, and adjust operation of said peripheral devices and auxiliary components when a low energy mode is activated through selection of a predetermined sealed system set point, thereby reducing energy consumption by the peripheral devices and auxiliary devices.
In another aspect, a refrigerator is provided. The refrigerator comprises a cabinet, at least one refrigeration compartment within said cabinet, a sealed system in flow communication with said cabinet, a controller coupled to the sealed system for controlling an operating temperature of said at least one refrigeration compartment; and at least one device coupled to said controller and ancillary to operation of said sealed system. The controller is configured to control said sealed system and said device in a normal mode corresponding to a normal temperature set point, and to operate said device in a low energy mode temperature corresponding to a low energy mode temperature set point to reduce energy consumption by said device.